Valentine's Day
by turtleluver18
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Brick is stuck at work. Blossom, who's home alone, starts to doubt their relationship. What will Brick find when he gets home? And what will he have to say about it? REDS FIC 3 3 3


_***A/N: **_**(I don't own the cover image or the Reds! ...but I really wish I did.)**

**3 Happy Valentine's Day, everyone~! 3  
I know I haven't been very active lately (working on that) but I couldn't resist the thought of typing a one-shot for my fav PPG couple, the Reds! ^^  
I hope that everyone has a good day, and if you're still single (like me!), don't worry, you will find your happily ever after. :)**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Blossom sighed heavily, her coral pink eyes sad and full of disappointment. He wasn't here. He didn't make it. Brick –her boyfriend of three years- had promised he'd be home early for Valentine's Day, but it was already nine o'clock, and he still wasn't home. Blossom rose from the couch and exited the living room of their shared apartment, heading to the kitchen. She filled a glass with some water and took a few sips. She stared at her warped reflection in the clear glass. She had a face full of makeup and a red dress on. Black stilettos were strapped to her feet, showing off her fire-engine red pedicure. Her manicure matched, but what did it matter? Brick wasn't here, she'd had to cancel the surprise dinner reservations, and overall she was _this close _to breaking down.

She understood his job, as the CEO of a very successful company, was very demanding and stressful at times. She did. But, lately he was spending more time at work, getting caught up with meetings and contract arrangements.

And that wasn't all.

She had heard from a friend of hers (who also worked at Brick's company) that his secretary, Maggie, was being awfully flirty with her boss. The thought made her sick to her stomach. She was confident Brick would never cheat on her, but there was still that small pit of doubt in her gut. Maggie was very attractive, your typical beach-blonde Barbie, and had the figure of a model. Blossom herself was extremely beautiful, as her friends and sisters reassured her, but at times it was hard to see. She was the brains of the Powerpuff Girls, the one with all the ideas. In a word, she was the geek. What's so enticing about a nerdy girl with strangely-colored eyes, compared to a bombshell blonde that was obviously sexier than her? Blossom sighed again. Nothing, that's what.

She set the glass on the counter and walked to her and Brick's room. She slipped off her heels, abandoning them on the floor. Her dress was unzipped, and it fell to the floor as well. She knew she shouldn't leave it there, but at the moment she didn't care. She walked into the bathroom and removed her makeup, examining herself in the mirror as she did so. All she saw was a woman with long auburn hair and pink eyes shining with tears. She quickly looked away and turned on the shower. She stepped in and washed away all the fruity lotion and perfume and remaining makeup still on her. Even though the shower would hide it, Blossom did not cry. She still had one last hope that Brick would walk in before she fell asleep. She turned the shower off and stepped out, drying her body and brushing her hair before raiding their closet. She didn't feel like really looking for pajamas, so she just grabbed the first thing she laid hands on. As she tugged the clothing over her head, she realized it was one of Brick's shirts. It was a simple one, as red as his eyes, and one of his favorites. It smelled like him, a mixture of cinnamon and chocolate. Strange combination, but it was Blossom's favorite scent. The tears burned behind her eyes, but she steeled her already iron will and went over to the king-sized bed. She pulled down the blanket and slipped between the soft sheets, burrowing into the cushy mattress. She rolled over, and faced an empty side of the bed. Brick's side. This time, when the tears rushed to her eyes, she did not hold back. She let them fall.

She was alone. Again.

She sniffed, rubbing at her wet cheeks, but the waterworks didn't stop. Blossom soon gave up on drying her face, instead letting the tears loose and simply resorting to crying into her pillow. She pulled the blanket snug around her curled up form, trying unsuccessfully to comfort herself.

_He's probably out with Maggie right now. _She thought miserably. Blossom gave up to the fact that she could never be sexy enough for her boyfriend –can she still call him that?- and succumbed to exhaustion, falling asleep with a wet pillow and a broken heart.

XXX

"Blossom?" Brick called, unlocking his front door and stepping inside. He re-locked the door and tossed his bag on the couch, along with his car keys. He noticed none of the lights were on, which was strange. It was only ten o'clock, Blossom should still be up. His girlfriend usually went to bed around eleven, but said woman was nowhere to be found. He walked into the kitchen, and frowned when he saw a glass of water on the counter. He put the glass in the sink and continued down the hall and to their bedroom door. It was closed. He turned the knob and opened it as quietly as possible, peeking inside. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark. There was a small heap of clothing on the floor in front of the bathroom. Blossom never left clothes on the floor, she hated how wrinkled they got. Brick crept over and picked up the clothes. It was a red dress, and black heels were underneath it. Guilt twisted in his gut. Had she dressed up…for him? Pondering this, he undressed silently, standing in only his boxers. He ran a hand through his hair, and went over to the bed. He slowly lifted up the blanket and sheets, revealing Blossom curled up on her side. Her face was twisted in a frown, and her thin eyebrows were scrunched together, as if she was in pain. He noticed she was only wearing one of his shirts, the fabric practically drowning her. His eyes lost their worried look, a look of concern and a bit of regret replacing it. He noticed her cheeks were wet, as was her pillow, and his heart broke. He lay down, the bed shifting slightly under his weight. Blossom did not respond, just kept sleeping. He reached out his arms and hugged her, bringing her closer to his body. He placed a kiss on her forehead. Blossom twitched and a single tear ran down her cheek. Brick kissed it, and Blossom's eyes fluttered open. She gasped, her eyes wide, at the sight of her boyfriend before her. Brick gave her a small smile, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Hey." He said softly, watching her. Blossom's face was one of shock, but Brick saw a hint of depression deep in her eyes.

"Brick." She breathed. "Wh-when did you get home?" Brick kissed her small nose.

"A couple minutes ago." His breath tickled her face. "Maggie had to ask me something." Blossom's expression immediately changed, her eyes dropping to look at anything but him, and she bit her bottom lip.

"O-oh?" She whispered, her voice shaking the slightest bit. "What was it she had to ask you?" Brick's arms tensed, and he scowled.

"She asked me out." He said bluntly. Blossom's teeth dug into her lip to keep it from trembling. She blinked hard to prevent more tears, hoping Brick wouldn't see. He did.

"Blossy, what's wrong?" He questioned, pulling her even closer. Blossom didn't respond right away.

"Sh-she asked you o-on a date?" She said, her voice quivering. Instantly, Brick knew what was wrong. Blossom was scared of him leaving her. After a moment of staring at her, he chuckled.

"Blossom, you know you're adorable, right?" He said endearingly. She looked back at him, bewildered.

"What?" She asked. Brick smiled down at her.

"You will _never _lose me, okay?" He said, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. Blossom closed her eyes and sighed. Opening her eyes again, she focused her troubled gaze on him.

"But what if…how will…I can't-" She faltered for words, but her eyes said it all. Brick had always loved her eyes. They were so unique and expressive, a window to her very soul. He loved everything about her.

"Blossom." He said, looking straight into her eyes, red meeting pink. "I declined Maggie's offer, just like I'll decline every other offer I get for the rest of my life. I only want to be with _you_, Blossy, and you should know that." He smiled at her, and the pain and sorrow left her face.

"I love you." Brick said simply, nuzzling his face into her hair. Her hands unclenched and she rested them on his bare chest.

"I love you too, Brick." She replied, absent-mindedly tracing patterns on his skin.

"I'm sorry I missed Valentine's Day." He mumbled into her hair. She giggled quietly and shook her head, spreading her arms out and hugging his waist.

"It's okay. You're here now." Blossom said. Brick smirked.

"Yes, and I have something to ask you." Blossom pulled back, looking up at him curiously.

"What is it, Brick?" She said, searching his face. He let go of her and opened the drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a small black box, turning back around to face her. He flicked the lid up, showing an engagement ring inside. His girlfriend gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth.

"Blossom Utonium, will you marry me?" Brick asked boldly. Blossom froze for a split-second before a smile lit up her face.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes!" She hugged him tightly, and Brick laughed, hugging her back just as fiercely. He had never felt so happy. Pulling his now-fiancé into his lap, he pulled out the ring and slipped it delicately onto her ring finger, marking her as his. Blossom looked at the ring. It was a gold band with a rose-pink diamond in the center, white diamonds surrounding the large gem. Two **B**'s were engraved on the inside, a heart in the middle of them. Blossom looked up at pecked her boyfriend on the cheek –at least, she tried. Brick turned his head at the last second, catching her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. When the two separated, Brick smirked at Blossom and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, her engagement ring glinting with every movement. After a little while, Blossom yawned tiredly, and Brick smiled at her. He rolled over so the two were lying on the bed, and pulled the blankets up around them. He kissed Blossom again, and she knew that from now on, she had no need to worry about Brick leaving her. The two talked quietly for the remainder of the night, relaxing in each other's presence and enjoying the calm, peaceful night. As the minutes ticked on, the couple soon fell asleep, wrapped in each other's loving embrace.

* * *

**Okay, wow. I got teary-eyed while writing that. **

***sigh* I just love this couple. **

**So, everyone, I hoped you liked it! I know I liked writing it! If you want, I can do a second chapter about the wedding, or even about Brick declining Maggie's offer (wink wink XD lol) Just tell me in your review! **

**Oh, before I forget, this song was inspired by the song **T-Shirt **by **Shontelle. **She's an amazing artist, and I love her music. You should definitely play it on repeat while reading this! ;)**

**Love you all! **

**XOXO**


End file.
